wssfandomcom-20200222-history
RX-78［G］NT-1 Gundam "Alex"
The '''RX-78GNT-1 Gundam "Alex" (aka ' ''(GN) Gundam Alex ') is the redeveloped RX-78NT-1 Gundam "Alex" of the the Class Nation Fereshtern in the ''Gundam Build War. An Anti-Ace/Innovator-use Assault General-Purpose Experimental Mobile Suit built upon the original mobile suit. "Alex" being an acronym for "'A'rmored 'L'ayers 'EX'perimental". Technology & Combat Characteristics A captured (or bought) RX-78NT-1 Gundam "Alex" from a space colony sector's outpost and remained in Fereshtern's Research Facilities. It was brought along with it's entire armaments and even the Chobham Armor, and were all remodeled along with the main Mobile Suit Gundam itself. Initially, before it was brought into the facility, the Mobile Suit was a physical Gunpla Model and retained most of the features. After it was remodeled, it nearly resembled the GN-000 0 Gundam and most of it's armaments are powered by the newly installed experimental Proto-GN Drive. The appearance is a definite cross between the Gundam Alex and the 0 Gundam, or if the Gundam Alex had a counterpart in the Anno Domini timeline. It retained the optimized-at-every-level feature for the vastly superior reaction time of Newtypes/Aces/Innovators/Super Soldiers/etc., making it incredibly powerful almost to the point it can go out of control. The Chobham Armor was the only equipment of the Gundam Alex that wasn't remodeled; instead, it was reverse-engineered for a new set of armor which is the GN Composite Armor-incorporated version of itself. Armaments ;*60mm Gatling Cannons "Vulcan Guns" :The Vulcan guns were 60mm gatling guns stored on the sides of the Gundam's head. Having the greatest rate of fire of all the Gundam's weapons these are primarily used to ward off advancing enemies, shoot down missiles, or hit other fast moving targets. They also made good use as an anti-aircraft and anti-personnel weapons. Initially using solid ammunition, the Vulcan guns had a hard time piercing heavy armor (though they had shown the ability to do severe damage to mobile suits if fired at point-blank range) and thus were not often used against larger, more heavily armored foes. The remodeled version used the GN Vulcans of the GN Mobile Suits, increasing it's attack capabilities and piercing power, due to the properties of the GN Beams. ;*90mm Gatling Gun :Arguably the Original Alex's signature weapon, the gatling guns are normally stored in the blue forearm pieces of the Alex when not in use. When they are activated, the blue piece(s) quickly pop up to reveal the guns. While not near as powerful as a beam rifle, the sheer number of bullets flying through the air shred through almost anything, regardless of how durable it is. It became more powerful when it was remodeled as a beam-type weapon, piercing through even a GN Force Field. ;*Blash·XB-B-09 Beam Saber :Standard equipment of most Federation Mobile Suit. Gundam "Alex" has two beam sabers, stored on the backpack. The beam sabers use Minovsky particles held in place by an I-Field to form an effective cutting surface that can slice through nearly any material. The particles for the beam sabers are stored by E-cap in the hilt of the saber, which is recharged from the Gundam's reactor when the saber is returned to its socket. Once activated, beam sabers do not rely on the mobile suit's reactor and can be thrown or discarded as decoys. The beam saber is most often used for close range combat or as an emergency weapon once all other ammunition has been depleted. However, it's been slightly remodeled to be powered and recharged by the mini-GN Condenser and Proto-GN Drive, respectively; and can alter the length of the beam like the other GN Mobile Suits by manipulating the GN Field. ;*BOWA·Norfolk XBR-L Type-3 Beam Rifle :The beam rifle is the primary weapon used by the Gundam "Alex". Making use of the Federations E-cap (or "energy capacitor") technology, the rifle uses charged concentrations of Minovsky particles as ammunition. This gives the beam rifle firepower equivalent to that of a battleship's beam cannons. As the Minovsky particles destroy matter on a molecular scale, the beam rifle can penetrate even the thickest armor and destroy its target with a single shot. One weak point of the rifle was its energy limits. The outward appearance of the Gundam "Alex"'s Beam Rifle differs significantly from the original Gundam's but is assumed to have the same damage effect. However, since Fereshtern doesn't have an E-cap recharging or Minovsky Particles generating reactor, they had to design a GN Condenser version of the E-Cap and remodeled some parts of the rifle to handle the GN Particle Beams power output. ;*Hyper Bazooka :Similar to the Zaku's bazooka, the Hyper Bazooka was a heavy weapon used by the Gundam. Technically a large rocket launcher it could fire several 380mm missiles to attack targets at long range. Almost no mass-production MS's armors can stop this weapon. While very powerful the Hyper Bazooka had a slow rate of fire and fairly little of ammunition. Most oftenly used to take out slow, heavily armored targets. Strangely, the Hyper Bazooka wasn't remodeled and fired GN Missiles (both default and variety types) like normal. ;*RX·C-Sh-05 UBC/S-0003 Shield :A basic optional arm-mounted defense armament for many Federation mobile suits. The shield is a thick sheet of armor designed to take severe punishment that would normally destroy a mobile suit. Since the introduction of beam weaponry, shields have been treated with an anti-beam coating allowing it to withstand several beam shots before the coating wears off. Typically physical shields can only take so much damage before they succumb to the pressure and break. However, though it wasn't remodeled much, it was installed with a GN Field generator with it's own GN Condenser that provides more defense capabilities and be the first layer of external defense. Special Equipment & Features ;*360-degree Panoramic Cockpit :Replacing the original Gundam's costly Core Block System, the new panoramic cockpit would give the pilot a complete view of the battlefield in all directions, allowing for faster reaction times. This would later be used in the GNX Gundam Project and later MS development. This feature changed the user interface of the Control Pod to like the cockpit is inside an sphere with the view of the entire field. ;*Chobham Armor :First tested on the Alex, the Chobham armor was a series of heavy armor plates grafted to the main body of the Alex. Though it granted the Alex superior defensive capabilities, it weighs down the suit tremendously and is unarmed. While the original is kept for research reference and future reverse-engineering, the new ones are aesthetically similar and are actually GN Composite Armors. Based on the GN-000FA Full-Armor 0 Gundam's data, the additional armor not only improve the defensive capability, the GN Particles within also have the effect of reducing the equipment's weight, completely offsetting the original's and Mobile Suit's weight. The Full Armor can be cast off at any time and when it does, the large amounts of GN Particles within the GN Composite Armors will all burst out and create a temporary defensive barrier that will protect the MS much like a GN Field. ;*Magnetic Coating :A special membrane treatment/Gunpla paint applied to mobile suit joints to improve their response speed. The mobile suits developed by the Earth Federation Forces use special actuators called field motors, whose efficiency is increased by the magnet coating process. The treatment also reduces friction resistance in the mobile suit's joints. With this, the reaction time of the MS is greatly increased, but also made the "Alex" extremely hard to control, especially for an inexperienced/non-Ace-types. ;*Proto-GN Drive :It's the Fereshtern's attempt on recreating the original Celestial Being's GN Drive. Using the data derived from the docking binders of the Jinx Experimental: Dendrobium Stamen, the Proto-GN Drive replaced the Energy Converter of the GN Drive Tau with the GN Generating Condenser/GN Particle Generator of the Jinx Experimental. This component would, theoretically, continuously supply power for an infinite period of time, so long as the drive is not pushed to breaking limits; much like the original. This experimental development helps with the future Fereshtern's MS Development's and the Gundam Project's operation time. Optional Equipment History Variants *[Full Armor Gundam "Alex"|FA-78-[GNT-1 Full Armor Gundam "Alex"]] Notes & Trivia Category:Gundam Mobile Weapons